


A Shadow Adventure

by Jsayra



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Survival, Violence, criatures, etc - Freeform, sobrenatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsayra/pseuds/Jsayra
Summary: Judy Hopps has always liked archeology. Having a very active father in the trade, the artifacts fascinated her and the incredible adventures that were told to her, only made the passion grow more. After the death of her parents, Judy dedicated herself with soul and blood to discover what the father never couldn’t find. Together with her childhood friend, Nicholas Wilde, they set out on an adventure to recover a dagger that should never have left his place.Adventure, action and romance are expected in this new story. The dagger will be an important artifact to be recovered before large catastrophes take over the planet on which we live.~ Zootopia does not belong to me. All rights reserved to Disney ~~ Attention to strong language, violent scenes and lots of blood ~~ This is a crossover genre with the recent Lara Croft game: 'Shadow of the Tomb Raider ~N/A - I ask you to waste a little of your time reading the notes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes:
> 
> Recently, I finished the latest title "Shadow of the Tomb Raider" and simply loved it. The surrounding environment in the game, stirred up with my ideas and from there I happened to want to join our friends of Zootopia in the ENVIRONMENT that involves the game. Lara Croft does not exist in here, and Judy will play a similar role.
> 
> Several situations will be changed, but the main development of the story will be almost equal to the Game.
> 
> I haven’t stopped my other Zootopia’s fanfictions, in which I plan to end them, but ideas do not come to me and I am now a little focused on this one.
> 
> I also do not want to extend the story much, and the chapters will probably be a little bigger than my usual doing.
> 
> Note that I will not put Judy and Nick as cops in any way. So, comments that I've changed their roles are unnecessary. As I always say. Who likes to read, keep reading, who does not like just don’t worry about reading the rest.
> 
> Well, I hope you like it and sorry for the huge note.
> 
> Kissus, Sayra ^^

_**Prologue** _

 

Two violet eyes, tryed to focus on the darkness that welcomed her. An absurd pain, penetrated inside her, running all over her body until a groan of pain came out of her lips. She was exhausted, but she didn’t know why. The only thing that made sense to her right now, was that she was lying on the fallen leaves of the big trees. Thick drips fell on her muzzle. The little light of the moon, almost covered by the great black and high clouds, was obscured by the grotesque flashes of lightning bursting in the sky.

 _Where I am?_ The question stunned in her mind. The only thing she remembered was that she and her friend were looking for an artifact to give back to the prince, and suddenly everything went dark ...

The cold breeze made her shudder and decided to get up. The pain that already penetrated her body initially, hit her at an alarming rate as she straightened her body. A paw was drawn instinctively to the area that ached, and when she pulled her paw apart, she saw blood on her palm.

 _Gods_! She mumbled mentally and clenched furiously. She had to check the wound and find a way to staunch the blood. It was not in her plans to die of a hemorrhage. Carefully she lowered her paws to the end of the top. She took the folds of it and pulled it up. The cut was deep and broad. She lowered it again and checked to see if there was anything useful to use. When she remembered that she was wearing a coat with her. She looked for him and managed to find him. Or ... part of him. Several pieces of what a coat had once been, were scattered. She searched for a wider part and found the sleeve. Slowly she turned away and picked up the cloth. When she straightened, she studied the same. It would be enough to turn around in her waist and staunch the blood a little. She did it. The pain made her eyes fill with tears, depending on her movements to wrap the tissue around her wound. But what made her scream really was when she had to tighten the knot next to the cut. At least, that way, she would not lose more blood at an alarming rate before she reached the village.

 _This will help me for a few hours, but...._ She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she had to find a survival kit as soon as possible. Besides, the only weapon she had with her was a small dagger in her boot. She was agile. She knew how to defend herself well, but if something bigger attacked her, it would not be the dagger to save her. And there, those dense grasses like trees, hid something that should not be disturbed. But she had to get up and look for her faithful friend. If she lost him, she would lose some of herself and pray that he, at that moment, would be well.

She got up, but when she straightened up; or rather, if she tried to straighten, she was forced to squat again, falling to her knees on the floor. Her breathing quickened. The pain of the wound made her dizzy and unbalanced. _You're strong, girl, you're going to make it_! She sent positive messages to her brain to see if it cooperated when a roar from somewhere in the dense forest alerted her. _Oh no!_ She was forced to get up, dizzy or not. She knew where that roar belonged, and the dagger would not save her somehow. That monstrosity must have smelled the blood.

It was not long before she started to run. The adrenaline in her body helped the pain to be forgotten for moments, reminding her that she would have to run to survive. The trail became easy and stable, but the dense herbs made it difficult to see. With arms outstretched, her paws would fend off the impediment, furiously, until ...

"LOOK OUT!" A voice alerted her, making her stop abruptly.

 _Where?_ She searched with her eyes, but she could not see anyone.

"JUMP!" affliction in the voice was noticeable, she realized. And that meant the creature should be around.

But she had hit a precipice. The river down there flowed furiously without any concern, and the pointed rocks rose majestically and almost smiling. However, her ears caught the sound of sharp claws on the ground. It was close. Without further hesitation, she took a few steps back. She positioned her body and started to run. At the tip of the cliff, she pressed her toes and pushed forward with the all she could get. Arms and legs in the air somehow made her have more thrust and a paw welcomed her, but that did not stop her shoulder from slamming into the rocky wall of the hill. The creature locked to the bottom, digging his claws to avoid a fatal fall. Then, he straightened and roared loudly, making his angry echo startle the birds that rested in the trees, fly. The creature's eyes went toward her violet. There, Judy knew that would not be the last time that monster would cross with her.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Shadow 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Delay ^^
> 
> And sorry the english. Because i wrote more text than dialogue and i revised my translate a number of time, but you know that is not my official languaged ;(
> 
> Well, i hope you liked it anyway ^-^
> 
> N/A - I didn't change the localizations and i will not. Mexico and Peru like Amazonia will stay the same like in the game. If i changed, kinda don't feel like real for me in my opinion. I could put zoomexico or zooperu but, nah...^^

"Here... here and here."

Large circles in red, were drawn wrapped in small black spots on the map. The glass with the juice hadn’t yet been touched. The map stretched out on the wooden table was the guide to retrieve an artifact that had fallen on unsuitable paws.

"Here and here ..." a disconcerting finger, landed on the first circle. "We've tried it already and nothing." In the last circle, the finger was lifted, a palm opened to wide into a thin glass with a half-orange liquid and two ice cubes. "That's where you shouldn’t have stuck your nose." The liquid was drawn to his lips and green eyes diverted to enjoy the crowd that crowded in the center of the small town.

It was the commemoration of the _‘de los muertos'_ day, where people gave their offerings to their loved ones. Everything was decorated in detail for those days, with roses of all colors and skulls with artistic designs of various sizes and shapes. Latin music was inviting for a fun dance.

"You don’t need to rub me in the muzzle every damn day."

"Your cunning of finding out what you should not have, led to a week of my presence in the hospital after I saved your tail." Again, the liquid slip down in his throat.

Judy put her paws on her head, supporting it, and sighed deeply. None of that should have happened and she would never have imagined that she was going to run into the mammal she hated the most. Not that it was impossible at all, but at that moment, in that situation, it was anything but possible ... or so she thought.

"We need to recover the dagger and fast. Will you help me or not?"

"Fluff, you know I'll be on your side whenever you need me. In that, I do not want your doubt. But, please, Carrots. From this, and if you recover the damn dagger, I want to see it in the box and locked." The glass returned to touch the wood, but this time empty.

"I know he's around here." The paws went against the map one more time. Violet eyes stared into every corner of the map and she knew she had not been mistaken. Andre Lopez would be in Mexico and in that damn town. "We just need to-" her words were abruptly cut off as the voice she hated the most, was been heard through the music and murmurs of other mammals. 

The wolf sat on the chair. Accompanying him, another wolf sat down. The waiter boarded them to point out the orders, and seconds later he went to the prepare the drinks.

"The dagger is secured, boss." The wolf, all white, wore a sergeant's uniform. In his left eye, a black blade covered some deformity. On his left cheek, a scar from the lower eyelid to the upper corner of his lip, was clearly visible.

"Great!" The voice was deep and thick. Irritating in Judy's ears. All his fur was reddish-black. His eyes were dark blue, which could be said to be beautiful to die on the outside, but inside, the evil was so large. Besides, the scars were visible. One of them lay halfway across his forehead, over his right eye, half of his cheek. A few more were noticeable in both arms. Unlike the sergeant's clothes at his side, he wore a white blouse, with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black denim jeans and boots. "We're leaving early tomorrow. Send the word to your soldiers."

"Yes, sir!" He answered softly.

Meanwhile, the drinks were served.

"One more trip and not one day we're in Mexico." Nick rolled his eyes.

"He'll go to Peru." Judy rolled up the map and tied it with a small twine.

"How can you be sure of that?" An eyebrow arched in confusion.

"The snake's box is kept deep in the caves of the Amazon forest. Which one, I'm not sure, and that's what we'll find out when we get there." Judy brought the glass of juice to her mouth and drank it in one gulp. "Come on, we'll see where he hid the dagger." She stood up. She turned her back on Nick and put the map inside the small backpack. Then she put a strap of it on her shoulder and began to walk. But she was interrupted with a paw on her wrist.

"We'll need it." Nick removed two skull-shaped masks from his travel bag that would only cover the part of the eyes. He handed her one. "You know them, Fluff. Without disguise, we will not pass the guards without presenting justifications to the chief." A smile reappeared on his lips.

Judy let go of the paw that gripped her. She put the mask and hood of her coat over her ears, covering them. Nick did the same and they both walked down the small stairs, taking a slow step. After all, Andre and the sergeant had left the table on the lower floor, but they walked slowly.

The accumulation of mammals in the main square was unbelievable. The fireworks had already begun to illuminate the gray sky and so the locomotion between them became even more difficult. Andre and the sergeant went to some gates that would give access to another part of the city near the small forest. After greeting the guards, the doors were opened in his presence and closed heavily when their figures were no longer visible. Since they were already the recognized faces of the _Trinity_ battalion, the guards could not be distracted by Nick while Judy made her entrance somewhere else. So, they chose to skip the small fence, when they noticed that the guards were distracted by the fantastic spectacle that was happening in the sky. Once on the other side, though there were fewer mammals, which made it difficult for them to pass, was the accumulation of the little stalls of the merchants in the narrow streets. In addition, the houses were glued together, making the small alleys almost non-existent.

"Pst! Fluff, here!"

Nick had leaned against a small stone wall and crouched. Above this wall, the genre of a window made Andre and the sergeant visible near a jeep. Judy came over and crouched too. Andre muttered something to the driver of the vehicle through the window and, after finishing, began to walk to the other side of the jeep, when his walk is interrupted by another fast-breathing mammal.

"Sir!" The word went out in an effort.

Andre turned in front of the soldier standing on his knees, bent to catch a gasping breath.

"What was that, soldier?"

"Judy and Nick. They are here!"

 _Damn!_ They both thought. They had been discovered.

"How could you guys not catch them?" The wolf's relaxed expression gave way to flaming fury.

"We tried, but ..."

"You're a couple of idiots!" The voice came out in a grotesque cry. Even the sergeant cringed, imagine the soldier. "They are only two simple mammals for twenty-five soldiers. TWENTY-FIVE and they all died?"

"They are agile, Sir." The poor soldier tried to reassure an angry but unsuccessful chief. And Andre had every right to stay that way just by announcing their names.

"Agile my tail, you idiot. Only Judy can kill ten of you by herself, but two. By the gods. I wonder how much time they took to kill all of them. They must have beaten the record."

"Sir…"

"One hundred soldiers. I want one hundred soldiers in search of these two archaeologists. And when they find them ... I want them both DEAD. Understood?" Now, Andre's muzzle was placed on the soldier's nose. "DEAD!" The voice came out rougher and harder.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted and ran off, warning his other colleagues. "Bunch of idiots. I do not even know why I wasted my precious money on this bunch of useless if I could hire something more professional." He muttered to himself, shaking his head in disgust, walking back into the jeep.

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy had already left. The passage through narrow alleys, was made up of hurried footsteps. They had to reach the jeep and remove the dagger before it was placed in the waiting helicopter ready to take off. The disguises were left behind, as were other unnecessary things. Judy put her bow and more arrows behind her and Nick reloaded the two pistols and put them in the appropriate belt. The darkness welcomed them smilingly. There, the moonlight didn’t exist, and the little light of some oil lantern scattered on the dirt floor was not enough. So, Nick had to use his night vision to be oriented in the right direction. Leaning against the walls, the silence accompanied them for a few minutes, until it was interrupted by a scream and murmurs.

"No." Nick whispered and took a paw in front of Judy to make her lean against the wall.

"We need exact indications, your asshole." The soldier had his gun pointed toward a mammal on his knees in front of him. His raised paws asked for mercy for his life.

"But that's all I know, I swear!" And it was true. But for the soldier didn’t seems convinced and the barrel of the gun was pressed on the snout of the poor mammal, making he spit a little blood and unbalanced, looking for the support in the paws for not fall unprepared on the ground. "Now tell me, where did you see them?"

"I assure you ..."

The words were cut off. The soldier fell limp on the floor. The arrow was pressed against his skull without mercy. Judy turned away from the wall and rushed to aid the mammal. Nick rolled his eyes. How impatient she was.

"You okay, sir?" She stretched out a paw. The mammal accepted it and got up.

"I am." He smiled at her.

"You're free." She returned the smile.

After a nod, the mammal went on his way. Out of the darkness, came an angry Nick.

"You should have waited."

"And he would die." Simple answer. Judy crouched before the body of the dead soldier and withdrew his weapon, placing it on her shoulder and the walkie-talkie.

"I don’t know what to do with you." He stroked the back of his head and sighed at the same time. "You like danger." He mocked.

"And you like to accompany him." She returned him the smile, and they started to walk again.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Shadow 02

The helicopter was about to take off. The jeep with Andre inside had already arrived. The door opened, and the wolf left, heading for the pilot.

"That dagger has to reach Patiti without any problem. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure thing, boss." The pilot saluted and got into the chopper ready to take off.

The stems of the enormous helicopter caused a tremendous wind, and all who were near, were forced to divert.

"Your flight to Peru is in eight o'clock in the morning," the sergeant told him after turning off his cell phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"Perfect." Andre put his hands wrapped around his waist and a satisfied smile reappeared on his lips.

However, in the depths of the forest, several mammals lay on the ground. Judy's breathing was quick, and she was a little disappointed. By the walkie-talkie she had collected from the mammal that she had killed earlier moments, she had received the information that the helicopter was minutes away from taking off and with it, the dagger would follow.

"We will not be able to get there in time." From the lips of the little rabbit, the discouraging sigh made Nick look rather sad. It was almost gone to reach the damn helicopter, but the number of soldiers only complicated the late arrival.

"I think we should continue."

"It will be a waste of time," Judy objected, picking up her arrows from the ground.

"Andre knows exactly the location of the dagger. I am quite sure that in his backpack there should be a block with some rather satisfactory notes."

"By now he must be ..."

A strong tremor made Judy unbalanced herself and fell on her tail. Nick was patched against the wall. From his lips, a small groan of pain was pronounced.

"What ..." the words were interrupted by another tremor, stronger than the first.

"Nick!" Judy looked at him in alarm. "We have to get out of here and NOW!" On her chest, her heart wanted to leave. If they stayed there for another minute, they would be dead in seconds. Nick did not question her, though confused by the sudden decision. One minute they were going to the helicopter, another minute they were fighting for their survival.

The darkness did not help. In fact, Judy was a little more agile than Nick to get away from things, in which she had to double-stitch him, so he would not hit his nose on the floor. They dealt with the city in a short time, but it was a bad decision. The mammals ran back and forth in panic. The problem was not the panic, but rather because of the huge mammals that panicked, the confusion was tremendous.

"Nick, over there!" Judy's scream and a pointed finger in the direction of a small alleyway alerted him to bolt away and approach his friend.

Together, they ran into the alley, where they paused a bit to catch their breath. Suddenly, the ears, hitherto low from the little rabbit, snapped on alert.

"No!"

"What's the matter, Fluff?"

"A high point. We need a high point and quickly."

"What's going on, Fluff?" He repeated the words and put his paws on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Water."

"Huh ..." His brows drew together in confusion.

"A tsunami!"

"Huh..." he was about to speak and ask for more explanation, but a paw went toward his wrist, dragging him with her in a hellish rush.

"The church is tall," she said between breaths. "There, we'll be safe."

A giant wave rose majestically over the top of the hill. There, Judy and Nick, without stopping the run, looked at the frightened monstrosity. They knew as fast as they were, they would be caught. And it did not take long until the tsunami consumed them and made them spin with his glorious strength, keeping the imbalance permanent and difficult to orientated.

With that, Judy hit something with her belly. She screamed, opening her mouth and closing it long before, as the water entered her. Ignoring the absurd pain, she pressed with her paws and managed to reach the surface. She inhaled and coughed and looked around.

"NICK!" She cried, in a desperate cry. 

But her concern for her friend vanished in seconds, as the force of the water dragged her hard into the wreck where seconds ago was been a city. During the rubble, she managed to avoid several obstacles in order not to be hurt or even die. The weariness was taking hold of her. The force of the water hit her hard on her back. Sometimes, one time or another, she could not get away from the sharp wreckage, in which one of them, gave her a small cut on one of her legs. However, Nick had managed to grab a pole. With all his strength, he positioned himself on top of pole, avoiding the strong current of water and wreckage. But his emerald-green eyes search for his friend in despair. No sign of her. Behind him, Nick heard voices screaming. He turned and looked up. Two mammals screamed and pointed at something on his right side. He glanced at what they meant and noticed a stone roof.

"Jump!" Shouted one of the mammals.

He could do that, but when he jumped there he could not go anywhere until he realized he had a wall on which he could climb without problem, but ...

"What do you wait? JUMP!" The same mammal shouted at him again.

 _Judy_! He could not abandon his friend.

"My friend," he shouted back at the mammal.

"What?"

"My friend is still missing somewhere."

"Don’t be an idiot. She will not be able to survive this."

"But…"

"NICK!" The voice screamed by his name.

With a quick breath, he glanced toward the sound and saw her. Judy had managed to rise above what would once have been a roof of a house. Meanwhile, he sought a way for her to reach the stone roof to join him until he found it.

"Jump over there and try to reach that roof."

Violet eyes followed the indication of the partner's finger. An inert post in front of her would give her a swing and jump to the roof in front of her. With that, she got up, positioned her body, ran at all the gas and reached the pole with her paws, where it rocked her body and jumped. The fall was not daunting, but her paws avoided the pressure of her chest against the wall. Nick, after seeing that she was well, did the same.

When they came together, he put his arms around her in a tight hug. Judy returned the gesture. When he released her, he brought his paws to her face.

"I thought I lost you."

"I’m okay, Nick." She took one of her paws to caress the back of one of his paws. "I'm fine." She smiled at him. He breathed a sigh of relief and let go of her, staring at the wall behind him.

"We'll have to climb it. Upstairs, we'll probably have our way out of here." Judy nodded in agreement.

Nick gave in to his partner first. She pawed for the holes in the wall and prayed that none of them would break. With the tip of her feet, she climbed the wall with no problem until she reached the top of the wall, receiving help from a paw of two mammals that, for some reason, waited for them there. Nick followed and joined them. Violet eyes, staring at the destruction, disconsolately. All that disaster had been her fault. She should never have taken that dagger out of the place, even if Trinity wanted it at all costs. It had been her, thinking she might have been careful, somehow led them toward the artifact.

"Don’t worry." Nick sat down beside her and put a paw over her shoulder. She stared at him sideways but looked quickly away. "Everything will be solved."

Despite the encouraging words, thousands of innocent lives had been withdrawn and in this, she would always sleep on the subject. This weight, she would carry with her until the day of her death.

 

****

 

The heather was not in their favor. The wind was fickle and thick raindrops could be heard on the metal with force. The pilot was trying to keep the helicopter straight, but that task was proving extremely difficult. Suddenly, an abrupt change of the heather really made the pilot fight for his life just like the co-pilot. Uncontrollably, the helicopter didn’t obey the commands it should. The wind became stronger and the drops became large pebbles of ice, in which one of them crashed into the glass broken it and killing both the pilot and the co-pilot. Without any handling to keep the device right, the helicopter began to redopy without control, falling into the great forest below. The dagger was lost along with the wreckage.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Shadow 03

**_September 28, 2017_ **

**_Hopps Mansion_ **

**_9:00 p.m._ **

 

Several papers, blocks and photographs filled the large rectangular wooden table. Violet eyes stared at everything in front of her. The tea brought a few minutes later by the butler had not yet been touched.

"There has to be a passage for the tomb. But where?" She murmured to herself, as frantic paws rummaged through the papers.

"Don’t you think it's time for you to rest your brain?"

Leaning against the doorway to the office, Nick spoke with his arms crossed and a smile on his lips. Judy didn’t look at him, keeping her attention fixed on the paperwork in front of her, ignoring what he had said. 

"You need to rest, Fluff." He spoke again in a worried tone, this time straying from the door and heading toward the table.

"I need to find the entrance to the tomb."

"What you need is a vacation." Nick shifted the chair off the table and sat down, crossing his legs.

"Trinity cannot find this tumb."

"What's wrong this time?"

"From my father's notes, there is an artifact that cannot be removed and I know that Trinity was after him."

"And why is this artifact in question more important than the others you 'stole' from them?"

"Well... that's what I'm trying to figure out," she replied in a discouraged tone.

"Um ... Mr. Hopps didn’t know everything at all." Nick brought a paw to his chin.

"I need to get him back before Trinity and keep him safe."

"What's the curse?" Nick leaned across the table and took two cups face down from the tray and the bowl. He turned the cups and poured the tea for each of them.

"Curse? Why do you think all the artifacts are cursed?" She questioned him with arched eyebrows.

"Are they not?" He shrugged. After he had finished pouring the tea into the cups, Nick rested the bowl on the tray and handed her the cup. She received it and blew the liquid to cool it.

"No, Nick. Not all of them is." She brought the cup to her mouth and drank some of the tea. "But it was by this artifact in question that my father died." Her violet eyes turned to the window.

Outside, the heavy rain was accompanied by thunder and wind. In Judy's memory came the memory of when her father withdrew his own life after receiving a phone call. With a long sigh, she shook her head, drank some more tea, and turned her attention back to the papers on the table.

"I'll leave tomorrow. I need to find out how important this artefact is to Trinity."

Nick could protest. Tell her to stay quiet for a few days and enjoy a well-earned rest, but she knew that would only make her feel sadder.

"Do you need my company?"

"Yes i need, but in distance. When I know what's going on with this mystery, I'll call you to help me out of the tomb. "

"It's all right. But, please, Carrots. Beware."

The emerald green eyes went against her violets. There, the concern was notorious. Every trip to explorations, the danger was present and often the two had almost not to see the world again.

 

 

**_September 29, 2017_ **

**_Location: Mexico_ **

**_Time: 11:00 AM._ **

 

The tomb would be in Mexico, near the city of Cozumel. That same day, after arriving, Judy prepared to go to the exploration of the artifact. On a mountain 120km from the city, Nick helped his partner find the entrance to the tomb. They both said good-bye, and the darkness received the little rabbit. Meanwhile, Nick stood by the car, always wondering if Judy was okay with the walkie-talkie.

               The flashlight helped immensely to see where the feet were placed and thus avoiding falls. The pickaxe was her weapon to knock down some walls where the stones were loose. Bats and insects were her company. The tumb was not large, she knew for some reason, but after walls behind rocky walls, her only way forward was water. Taking a deep breath, she filled her lungs with air and went into the water. The path was narrow, which made it difficult for the arms to move. Judy there drove faster with the aid of her feet. A small opening allowed her to catch her breath and swim back. Everything was going well, until she started to go through a narrow path. Something made stones begin to fall, in which she protected herself with her arms. However, because of this, the path narrowed further, and she got stuck. Distressed, she tried to loosen herself, but without any victory. The air was beginning to fade. Then she remembered the pick. One paw went against the belt where the pickaxe was attached. She unscrewed the clasp. With the pickaxe on her paw, she raised her arm, and with an effort began to hit the stones. These have begun to depart. Another and two beats and Judy were loose, starting to swim very fast until she found the surface. Her elbows met the ground and her cough overwhelmed her hard. Still dizzy, she slowly lifted her head and looked around. A few meters high was the large wooden door that would give access to where the artifact would be. One last effort and she stepped out of the water, keeping her knees on the ground and trying to catch her breath before she stood up completely.

Access to the door would have to be through jumps. That is, by scraping the rocky wall of her left side, it would allow access to a dirt road where it would give to the door or so she though. When Judy climbed the wall with the feature of the pick and reached the path to the bottom of this, there was another wall.

 _Damn_! She mumbled to herself.

Looking for another entrance, she found it on her right side, but another wall she had to climb. When she reached the top, she hit a precipice.

"Oh, by the gods!" She grunted into the air.

Defeated by exhaustion and there was no easy way to reach the door, she searches for another solution. This solution was confined to having to jump three hanging cages where God only knows where they are there hung up and to reach another part where she would have to detach the rope that fastened the cage that would give to her to an upper floor and to a wall where she had to settle with two picks and climb the wall until she reach the wall that would finally give her the access to the door. Judy removed the rope she carried with her, knotted to the pick, and lowered it until her feet felt solid ground. Then, forcefully, she pulled the rope and pulled the pickaxe on the wall, falling on her paws and where she returned it to its belt.

However, a mural in front of her caught her eye, just like a huge circle made of stone behind her. But her attention was focused on the mural, where she approached and began to study it as her paw caressed the drawings contained in there. At that same moment, Judy pulled out the walkie-talkie and called for her partner.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Fluff?"

"I found a mural. It shows a box. The inscription says the silver box of Ix Chels ... Oh, must be what's at the head of the city. This is a Maya myth. Says the box will summon the god Kukulkan... "

"Is this what Trinity being after?"

"Wait, there's more!" Judy pointed the flashlight in several directions on the wall. "It seems like a series of catastrophes ... A Tsunami ... a storm and ... an earthquake. Volcanic Eruption ..." the last word was spoken in a tone of doubt

"Too much for the god of creation ..." Nick interfered.

"Well, in my opinion, Kulkukan is the god of creation and destruction."

Judy turned her attention away from the mural and caught her in the circle behind her. On top of it, a drawing that seemed to be the constellation of Hydra. Looking more closely, the stars seem out of alignment. Laying the lantern on her belt, Judy unfolded herself on the circle and turned it to her left side. This, raised the design of a mask. Again, Judy rolled the face and so the stars was aligned. When it did, the face merged with the circle below and this made the great circle be lifted by four pillars, revealing the artifact in which Trinity was after.

"Nick, I found the dagger," Judy said through the walkie-talkie. "There is an inscription. _'The key of the heart of Ix Chel, opens the door cleansing'_. Oh my god, Trinity cannot get the dagger at all."

"Judy, the Trinity soldiers are coming." Nick warns her. 

Judy guards the walkie-talkie and looks at the dagger. That small, well-detailed artifact with a fist drawn from a genus of a chameleon all pale blue and gold would bring catastrophe to the world. But if that falling into the wrong paws, that would be worse. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before picking up the dagger. Once with the artifact on her paws, the tomb began to tremble. Without delay, she ran as far as she could, and somehow managed to free herself from the tomb, reaching the surface and seeing the tomb bow down in front of her.

"Well, well, if it’s not our dear Judy Hopps."

The voice made her turn. When she did, her eyes rested on the figure she most hated at the face of the earth. Andre Lopez had a mocking smile on his muzzle. His arms crossed, showing a cheerful and furious attitude at the same time. Behind his majestic figure, was Nick on his knees on the floor and paws behind his back. Behind him, one of the soldiers held him.

"You did a great job of bringing the dragger to me." He moved closer to hers and stretched out his paw. "Give me that!"

"No!" She replied, gripping the device tightly with both paws at her chest.

"Do not make things difficult." He shook his head and looked at another soldier near the fox. He made a simple gesture and a pistol was pointed at Nick's head. In Judy's expression the anger was perceptible. "Now, if you don’t mind, the dagger, please."

Judy took a deep breath. Her violet eyes were against the emerald green that begged her not to give him the artifact and that he would unravel himself out of that situation. But there were more than fifteen soldiers, all of them well armed. Judy closed her eyes and took another deep breath before pulling the dagger from her chest and giving it to him.

"Good decision." He smiled at her and turned his back.

As he passed by the soldier who held Nick, he asked him to release him and let them go this time. But after getting into the jeep and before closing the door, he warned.

"Mrs. Hopps, I suppose from here you will not put your muzzle on matters that do not concern you, am I right? If I hear the foreshadowing of your names, this time I will not leave you unharmed." And shut the door. The jeep started to down the road.

Nick rose from the floor and relieved the pressure of his wrists with his paws. Judy, enraged, had to start plotting a recovery plan for the dagger.

"I guess let's not stop here, right?" Nick said as he approached her.

"That dagger will bring destruction. We must find the box and remove the artifact from Andre's paws as soon as possible."

"And when?"

"Today we designed a plan in the city. In the meantime, we need to know where Andre is at the time."

"Deal partner." Nick smiled at her, putting a paw on her shoulder. She smiled back at him and brought one of her paws to his paw.

"I'll have to correct what I've done." Her attention was focused on the setting sun.

 

_ 'The dagger has to be locked as soon as possible.' _

 

**_To be continued…._ **


	5. Shadow 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ^-^
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but real life comes frist.   
> Well, i hope you enjoy this new chapter. 
> 
> Kissus Sayra :*

The sound of rain hitting the metal plate was the only sound heard inside the helicopter. Elbow resting on the window sill, Judy's chin found the support in her palm. Her eyes fixed nothingness. In her mind the tragedy of the previous day was still very much present. Unrelated to a depressed rabbit, was Nick. The songs in his ears don’t relieve his stress. He knew that what she had done was to prevent the misfortune that was now in control of the world. But it had been a dubious feat. If she didn’t pick up the dagger, it would have been Andre. In a long breath, his emerald green eyes stared at her. His lips parted to say a few words of encouragement to his partner but were quickly closed when something made the helicopter swing wildly.

"Something is interfering with the commands," the pilot said, trying desperately to regain control of the helicopter.

Another strong swing and Nick slammed his muzzle into the co-pilot's empty seat and Judy on the back of the seat with force.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Judy rested a paw on the pilot's shoulder.

"I do not know!"

Another swing with more force than the two, somehow managed to unseat Nick's belt that was thrown off the bench against the baggage in the tail of the helicopter. Judy moved on her bench and stared at him, questioning him if he was all right. He nodded and rose again. Suddenly, and without any warning, huge ice rocks began to fall on the metal plate. The force of this hail made a ball go towards the glass and broke it, hitting the pilot's head and putting him unconscious. There, the helicopter with no one to pilot, began to spin untangled. Nick had been thrown back into the tail with his back straining in his luggage. He screamed in pain, but he did not have time to feel very uncomfortable as he tried to get up and get to the bench. At that moment, Judy had taken off her seatbelt and sat on the seat where the pilot had been seconds ago. She would try to manage the helicopter, at least to try to keep the him right.

"Hold on to yourself, Nick." And that's what he was trying to do, but the task was hard to manage.

The small rabbit's paws gripped the lever. With all her strength, she tried to handle it. The wind began to blow harder for no reason. Nick had managed to reach the bench, but he didn’t sit down. Without warning, the tail of the helicopter left, taking with it the essential luggage and ... Nick. In desperation, Judy stretched out a paw to reach him, but the force of the wind made that gesture in vain and Nick could not stand the pressure. His paws, which until now had gripped the seat, had taken off and he was remade away from her. Horrified, she screamed his name. Tears formed in her eyes and were already streaming down her cheeks. Another clash of those enormous ice rock alerted her to slip on her belt and squeeze before she fell. It could be a thing in vain, but ... there was no other way. She would die in any way, but at least she would not fly, god knows where. Instinctively, the arms were placed in front of her muzzle as the forest below came closer and closer. And everything ... went dark.

It might have been minutes or hours, but when the violet eyes opened, and they were slow to focus, she realized that it was not the time for her soul to leave her body. Underneath her, a few feet away, the dirt floor beckoned her. Her body was supported by her belt. The chair had been stuck in an enormous tree, thus avoiding its death.

"Damn." she mumbled.

She would have to get out of there and she would know that the belt would be unbuckled, the fall would not kill her, but it would hurt her. She looked at each side and nothing would help her grab it as soon as she untied the belt. So, the solution would be to fall direct to the floor, even though the big branches of the tree did little to help her fall. And she did. Judy lifted her paws to the strap of her belt and loosened it. As soon as she had done so, the onslaught had been painful, but when her back hit the ground, she begged for air. Tears filled her eyes. The pain in her back was tremendous, but the pain of losing Nick was huge. There would be no chance of him surviving such a fall. Although she didn’t think she would survive her own either. She had the protection of the bench that, in any case, helped her survive. While Nick did not have any protection. She put both paws in her face and cried. She cries at the loss of the mammal that was dearest to her. The hope of seeing him alive still shining beep inside her, but she had to be realistic and she knew that it was not possible to survive such a fall.

 

****

 

               Emerald green eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurred. A pain overwhelmed his whole body. The smell of smoke entered his nostrils.

 _Where am I?_ The question hung in his mind.

His vision gradually began to clear and then he realized that he was somewhere in the middle of the great Amazon forest. Around him, the wreckage of the helicopter's tail surrounded him. Nick tried to move, but the pain he felt when his brain became conscious was more painful now. Tears welled in his eyes. He gave up for seconds, catching his breath again. Closing his eyes tightly, he gained courage and managed to free his arms. His paws stuck to a metal plate and, with force, he tried to push the metal forward, thus freeing his body. Once he was free of that metal piece, Nick turned on his side trying to control his breathing. The pain was overwhelming and on a scale from one to ten he would say ten was not enough. When his torment began to diminish a little, Nick began to certificate his situation. His lying-down body sat in a sitting position. The pain that was bothering him came from a deep cut in the belly of his left leg.

 _Damn!_ He screamed in his mind and clapped his hand on the floor. That injury would only disrupt him, but ... he would have to thank God for surviving a fatal crash. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. All this because of a damn dagger and ... Judy. His friend, companion, his more than anything. He prayed she had survived that fall.

An angry fist went up against the floor. The tears of pain gave way to tears of sadness and suffering. His attention was diverted to the cut in the leg. First, he had to stanch the blood and as soon as he got something to replace a supporting cane, he would begin his quest for Judy.

The shirt on his body was removed. One of the sleeves was forced to be torn by the shoulder and wrapper on the wound. When the knot was tight, he bit his lower lip, stifling a cry of pain. After it had finished staining the blood, Nick searched with his eyes for something that could give him support to avoid making too much effort on his healthy leg. He rose cautiously to have a greater field of vision. What was not lacking, were wrecks scattered all around him, but nothing would be useful to be supported until he saw his belongings and Judy's scattered in another corner of the forest, near a small lake that was there. Staggering, Nick reached for his belongings. He knelt before his backpack and opened it. Everything that was needed was inside. Satisfied, he closed the backpack and put it on his back. Then she turned to other belongings, these being Judy's, and withdrew the pickaxe and the arrows like the arrows. The defense pistol that was next to the bow was placed in his belt and had what was necessary to be able to go to meet Judy. The only thing he lacked was an improvised cane. Without delay, he rose again and searched for a wooden stick ready to be his helper.

               Still back to the floor, Judy's tears had ceased. In addition, she felt her body less heavy, in which she indicated that she was calmer and less painful after the fall. She thanked him for having nothing but scratches and decided to get up at last. Staying to cry a death that was not sure would not help at all. For the moment the best thing was to get out of the woods and pray the gods would help her get to Patiti somehow, and she had to find her belongings anyway. In a deep breath, she finally rose. The powder was shaken superficially, and she thanked for only have scratches. The cut deeper she had, would not give her trouble until she reached the village. Looking one last time at the bench at the top of the tree, she turned her back and entered the forest. The path was almost clear of the tall grass. Huge, it was a fact and Judy did not materialize to question why they were abnormally large. She was small, but that was an exaggeration. Along the way, taking out the herbs, the trees were also her companion. Large and majestic, it might be said that they could give protection, but that was not the case. Its large, thick trunks prevented a wide view of its sides and this was not very favorable, since by the research and reports, horrendous creatures inhabited that forest. Her only comfort as she walked the path was the landscape and the sounds of nature. She could not ignore how dazzling she was. The rays of sunlight illuminated her face without burning it. The sound of the birds flying overhead was music to her ears, and the sound of the waterfall made her shiver on the pleasant thorn. It could be said that this was a paradise with well-kept secrets.

Judy walked and walked, and the path didn’t seem to end. However, the high herbs ended, giving way to a breath-taking landscape. On her side, a mountain emerged inert a few miles from her. There, Judy knew it was a reference point for Patiti.

 _Finally!_ She thought to herself, drawing a smile on her snout. It was close.

Excited, she turned her attention to the path in front of her. A few miles more and her smile broke. There she had reached a precipice.

"By the gods!" She spoke up in frustration.

If the precipice was a frustration, what was it in front of her? Jumping to the other side would not be a problem but having to jump and grab a wall with the pick was another thing. The training gave good results and had reached a perfect balance when executed, but never in her perfect judgment, she had remembered to do so with a height of several meters, where a furious river flowed underneath her. The rocks and stones were an invitation to a certain death, and although she enjoyed adventure and almost no fear of anything, it really frightened her and ... was no small thing. Courage was lacking at that moment, but Nick's image filled her mind. In addition, the adrenaline in her body for survival, emerged. Judy clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Her left paw went to the pickaxe's wrist and removed it from her belt. Then she took a few good steps back. Once more she took a deep breath and, gathering all her courage and ran. She ran as far as she could, and coming up to the edge of the cliff, she pushed her feet and jumped. Her arms and legs moved in the air, giving her more movement, and when she was near the wall, Judy lifted the paw that had the pickaxe behind and thrust it into the wall. The other free paw, trimmed the beat of her body. Her foots settled on looser stones and breathed a sigh of relief. She makes it. Now she just had to go around it and find a way more settled, because what she saw when she turned around made her furious.

**_To be continued…._ **


	6. Shadow 05

The rain became a torment. Without warning, the majestic sun in the sky was covered by thick gray clouds. With them, the rain fell hard and lightning burst in the sky from one to another. The wind did not let up either, coming with an unusual force. Two paws wide open in front of violet eyes, they noticed the torment moments before. The drops of rain poured the blood from small cuts. The paws were closed with violence. The pain made her shudder, but even so, she did not let her frustration pass by as both fists slammed into the rocky ground.

"How unfair!" She shouted. The voice came out hoarse and exhausted.

Judy already knew that the passage to the other side would not be easy. Although the jump went well, and half was done without any problem, the sudden alteration of time caught her off. The wind made her small body lose balance several times. The rocks, wet with the heavy rain, made her paws slide over and over, finding support at her feet. What at first was easy to guess, in the end had become hell. Although not a good idea, the only way to get to the ground, would be down on rope. The problem, was that with the weather, the landing that could be simple, became a sacrifice. Judy tucked the rope into her belt and, taking a deep breath, began to lower it. In the middle, a gust of wind made the rope swing violently and Judy being hurled against the rocky wall in front of her. Her right shoulder prevented her face from being pumped mercilessly to the wall, but it made the pain alarming and the mobility of her arm lost. Tears welled in her eyes. Again, she wanted to scream and cry everything out in her soul, but to moan at such a time would only make her lose more time and she had to find her belongings, pray that Nick would be alive and arrive by the end to the damn village. Taking a deep breath, she got up and started the dirt road back to the great forest.

               The way was very simple to do. The only problem present was the temporary cane and the large cut in the belly of the leg that made him slow more than usual. Several times, Nick had to stop to catch his breath because of the enormous discomfort his wound was giving him. Although the force exerted on the injured leg was smaller, each step became agonizing. Besides, the rain only disturbed him. Although the huge leaves of the tall trees served in any way to shelter from the heavy rain, it did not prevent some of this rain from falling on his fur, making him shiver. A noise lost somewhere in the depths of the forest, startled him. When he stopped walking, Nick's ears kept on alert. Every little sound was captured with audacity. After a few seconds of listening, he relaxed his body, lowered his ears, and walked back down the path. The sounds of the lightning burst into an endless battle, Nick ignored such a fuss and focused his attention on finding Judy. He had always been good with his sense of direction, but there, at that moment, he knew he was lost. In his mind he cursed god for all that. Pest plagues were silently preferred to the master creator without any remorse. _And all this because of a damn dagger._ He snorted, furiously. The temporary cane, ferociously hit the damp earth, while vague steps left their mark. Suddenly, a smell of rotting made Nick instinctively put the paw on his snout.

"What the hell ..." his words were cut abruptly as his emerald green eyes visualized something that would circle anyone's stomach.

               Her feet dragged on the damp earth. The breathing, once controlled, was breathless. Her body was desperate for rest, but Judy ignored him at all costs. She had lost the sense of how many miles she had gone. The landscape she had visualized moments before, it was never possible to be seen again, the trees and tall herbs being her companions. The only positive thing, was that the leaves of the trees gave protection to the rain, thus preventing her fur from getting wet and so she doesn’t die of cold. In addition, strange noises interspersed with the sounds of nature. Judy knew that the Amazon forest hid something that was not of this world. Unthinkable, yes. Impossible, no. A paw found support in a thick trunk of a tree. The other paw found support on one of her legs. Judy closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She had to find shelter for the night. Her violet eyes began to search for a place that could shelter her safely. Nothing was plausible. Staying in the open area was not the best either and shelter in the rocks did not exist, at least there. With a twist of her eyes, she regained her composure and walked again. Her paws went against her arms, rubbing them. That little gesture would help her keep a little warm, or so... she hoped.

"By the gods. What harm have I done in a previous life to deserve this?" She said.

Her frustration was understandable, but she also knew that she had tampered with what she was not supposed to do, so that was her punishment. A loud roar startled her. Her ears, until then down, were inert in listening. Her eyes traveled all around. Nothing. Again, another roar. Her heart began to pound. That noise was not normal.

               There was no other way to turn aside. Therefore, he would have to swallow the urge to vomit and deviate as far as he can from stepping. His left arm covered his muzzle. His feet were moved with care and the temporary cane served to deflect the parts of the fallen mammal on the ground. And Nick was sad to acknowledge who he was. The pilot.

 _What an atrocity. Who would do such a thing?_ He thought and to his mind came the soldiers of Trinity. But it was impossible. They would not have stomach for such a thing ... or would they? Either way, it alerted him that he had to be careful. After all, in a great forest you never know what you can walk on it. With that, Nick brought his paw to his belt and pulled out his pistol. He unlatched it and walked again with his pistol ready to fire. The rain had finally given way, but the thunderstorm persisted. Lightning flashes of lightning burst without calamity in the sky, making the noise deafening and succeeding in drowning out other more comforting noises. But during this battle of endless noises, there was one that had been following Nick closer and closer. When, suddenly, his whole life passed in front of his eyes.

               Judy was running endlessly. Her legs begged for rest, but she could not stop. If she did, she would die. The noises became more and more constant, until Judy realized that these noises were grave roars. The footsteps were being faster and faster until her started running. Behind her, she felt that something was accompanying her at an alarming rate. She didn’t stop to look back and see what it was. Her instinct told her to run and hide before she was caught. And she ran and ran when she feels an ardor that make her stop and drop her muzzle on the floor, untangled. She complained, closing her eyes tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Judy set her paws on the ground in an attempt to get up, but a huge paw with very wide, sharp nails rested firmly on the floor beside her. Her chest filled and emptied. Her eyes fixed on the strange paw beside her. A breath made her shiver and drips of saliva, alerted her that she was trapped. She wanted to turn around and see what had caught her, but her instinct for survival told her, repeatedly, to get away as soon as possible. But she had nothing to defend herself with. All her weapons had disappeared with the tail of the helicopter and the small dagger in her boot was far from being reached without one of those large claws killing her first. Anger, fear, sadness, a whirlwind of feelings overwhelmed her. Her tears streamed down. She was going to die there. Her life would end up in the claws of whatever had attacked her. But what hurt her most, was that she couldn’t see Nick one last time.

               It was impossible. The bullets had no effect on the creature before him, and his temporary cane had been destroyed. The huge claws had touched his flesh, making a cry of pain come from his lips. If the cut in the belly of his leg had already made him suffer enough, the marks of the three claws on his chest would add to the anguish. Leaning behind a thick trunk of one of the trees, Nick managed to mislead the creature. The blood was visible through the bullet holes, but the creature showed no signs of pain or weariness. The creature's large muzzle, reminiscent of a leopard, but a little larger, sniffed the air and the ground for the scent of his prey. The row of teeth was sharp, and the canines were abnormally large. His body was enormous, thick and reminiscent of a panther. The tail was very large, and on the end had two rather sharp barbs instead of the hair. His eyes were blood red and his face were monstrously disfigured. Moreover, on his back was a kind of sharp barbs just like his tail. And the creature was horribly large. Three to four feet tall? Maybe it could be an exaggeration, but Nick knew it was an experiment created in the laboratory with several mammals and that it should have gone badly. He shifted his emerald eyes to his front and closed them. He leaned his head against the tree trunk and took a deep breath. The pistol was of no use to him, but there was one thing that could give him an advantage. Nick put his gun in his belt and removed the pack from his back, resting it in front of him. He opened it and drew out the bow and arrow. He set the arrow in the bow and pointed it at the creature that realized it and stared straight ahead. She roared before starting to run at all the gas. And without delay, even before she could kill Nick, she fell a few inches in front of him, inert. He lowered his bow and stared at the creature in front of him.

"Poor mammals!" He said, and shifted his attention to the backpack, where he picked it up, put it on his back, and went back to dozing, because his temporary cane had been destroyed.

               Whether it was a miracle or not, Judy didn’t know. Perhaps her instinct has given her the last strength. A stone in front of her, was her weapon to escape. Her paw grabs the stone. Breathing deep and, gaining courage, she turned, hit the stone on the creature's snout, and at that moment she managed to escape. The back pain was unbearable, but she could not stop. One more thrust of the animal and she would die. Judy ran and ran, avoiding the opposing branches in her path. Until her race had come to an abrupt end. She had reached a precipice. The river below, flowing furiously, and the pointed rocks, were another certain death. Judy search for another place to escape, but there was nothing to help her. She was trapped.

"JUMP!"

A cry implored. Her eyes searched in all directions to see whose voice it was but saw no one.

"UST JUMP!" This time, Judy noticed that the voice begged. The creature was close.

She had to jump. But the distance was bigger than the others she had jumped in the old days. A furious roar warned her that she could not think much of it now. Without any delay, Judy stepped back. She took a deep breath and started to run. Reaching the tip of the cliff, she swung over the tip of her feet and jumped. Her arms and legs swung to help with the swing, and a paw on the other side came to his reach, grab her tightly. Due to speed, Judy's right shoulder slammed into the rock wall. She teased but breathed a sigh of relief that she had manage the jump safely. Although wounded, she was alive.

The creature on the other side had stopped and started pacing furiously. After all, he had let his prey escape. He roared loud and clear, and Judy knew it would not be the last time she'd ever meet that creature.

 

**_To be Continued…_ **


End file.
